Twilighty Fun
by PrincessFerdinand
Summary: All the humourous Twilight stuff I've written all mashed up into one story. Includes IM conversations, parodies, and more! Chapters don't necessarily have anything to do with each other. OOC, most of the time.
1. Jasper goes insane

**The names and their owners are fairly obvious, but I'll put them down anyway:**

**Phoenix_Gal: Bella**

**Bella_lvr: Edward**

**I_See_You: Alice**

**Love_Ya_Rose: Emmett**

**Blonde_Chick: Rosalie**

**Yummy_Humans: Jasper**

The Cullens IM! Part I.

Phoenix_Gal has entered the chatroom

I_See_You has entered the chatroom

Bella_lvr has entered the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal: Edward! Hi!

Bella_lvr: Hi!

I_See_You: Nice name, Bella/Edward. Just so original! *sarcastic*

Phoenix_Gal: Thx!

Bella_lvr: Don't try to out-sarcastic me! I'm the king of sarcastic!

Bella_lvr: MUST HAVE 2% MILK!

Phoenix_Gal: *confused*

I_See_You: *stage whisper* I think he's lost it, Bella.

Love_Ya_Rose has entered the chatroom

Love_Ya_Rose: hmm……I'm assuming Bella_lvr is Edward? And that's not disgustingly gooey at all.

Blonde_Chick has entered the chatroom

Blonde_Chick: Let me tell you a little story about the pot calling the kettle black, Emmett

I_See_You: again, just so original, Rose. You're blonde? Never would have guessed.

Bella_lvr: Rosalie! You stole that quote! From me!

Blonde_Chick: so what?

Bella_lvr: so that's rude! 'What he actually thought was, 'That's really stupid. What is there to be worried about?' I edited, because I thought it was rude.'

Phoenix_Gal: ha!

Love_Ya_Rose: don't you like my name, Rose?

Blonde_Chick: *blushes* that's beside the point.

I_See_You: you can't blush, Rose

Blonde_Chick: oh yeah. Well, it is. Beside the point, I mean.

Phoenix_Gal: 'Perfect by nature/Icons of self-indulgence'

I_See_You: ah. Glad to know what you think of us Cullens, Bella

Blonde_Chick: yes, thanks a lot, Bella

Love_Ya_Rose: yay! Bella hates us! *sarcastic*

Bella_lvr: chill, guys. Bella's just listening to Evanescence. Right, love?

Phoenix_Gal: *gaping at Edward* How did you know?

Bella_lvr: 'But the truth is, I've just had a lot of free time.'

Phoenix_Gal: ah.

Love_Ya_Rose: Hey Bella, you don't live in Phoenix anymore

Phoenix_Gal: Yes, I do *sarcastic*

Bella_lvr: yes, because that's not obvious at all, Emmett.

Love_Ya_Rose: *defensively* then why is your name Phoenix_Gal?????

Phoenix_Gal: Because I haven't gotten around to changing it.

I_See_You: but you've been here for two years!

Phoenix_Gal: I've had better things to do e.g. kissing Edward (and doing a bit more than kissing) J

Love_Ya_Rose; oh, yuck. None of that.

Blonde_Chick: yes, that gave me a mental picture I did not need to see. Thanks a lot, Bella.

Bella_lvr: coughHypocritecough

I_See_You: no kidding, Emmett. 'Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?' Because that's not hinting at anything at all.

Yummy_Humans has entered the chatroom

Yummy_Humans: FFFFOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I_See_You: um, jasper? Are you okay? And by the way, nice name.

Phoenix_Gal: is that the only thing you can think of to do, Alice? Criticize people's names? So far that's all you've done. That and be sarcastic. Sorry, Edward, but I think Alice has been more sarcastic than you.

Bella_lvr: hey!

Phoenix_Gal: well, in this conversation, at least.

I_See_You: *shakes head at how infatuated Bella is*

Phoenix_Gal: hey!

I_See_You: don't try to deny it. Tell me with a straight face you're not infatuated.

Phoenix_Gal: *with a straight face* I'm not infatuated *laughs at how easy it is to lie on IM*

I_See_You: told you so

Yummy_Humans: KOI?????? KOI KOI KOI KOI KOI KOI KOI KOI KOI KOI!!!!!!!!!!! TUNA????????? TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA TUNA!!!!!!!!!

Phoenix_Gal: talk about losing it, Alice.

Yummy_Humans: seriously, guys. Have you ever had tuna/koi?

Blonde_Chick: um….no…..have you?

Yummy_Humans: THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU! IT'S SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella_lvr: um….okay.

Phoenix_Gal: *stares blankly*

Yummy_Humans: better than humans!

I_See_You: *stares at her husband like he's lost it, which he has. Also, is confused*

Bella_lvr: 'If Carlisle and Esme looked stunned before, they now looked aghast.'

Blonde_Chick: huh?

Phoenix_Gal: how do you know that quote, Edward?

Bella_lvr: what do you mean?

Phoenix_Gal: I thought it, not said it.

Bella_lvr: ah. Well, that one night when I read your mind….. *remembers blissfully*

Blonde_Chick: WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!

Love_Ya_Rose: WHAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yummy_Humans: *momentarily forgets yummy koi/tuna* WHAT?????!!!!!!!

I_See_You: guys, not such a big deal. I already knew about it.

Bella_lvr: of course you did.

Love_Ya_Rose: also, Edward, what's with all the quotes? ' 'If Carlisle and Esme looked stunned before, they now looked aghast.', 'What he actually thought was, 'That's really stupid. What is there to be worried about?' I edited, because I thought it was rude.', 'but the truth is, I've just had a lot of free time,', etc.

Bella_lvr: *cackles evilly* that's for me and Bella to know and you not to find out. Right, Bella?

Phoenix_Gal: right

Bella_lvr: Bella, I have a fun idea! Let's recreate that scene! Especially what happened after……

I_See_You: guys, that is just disgusting *wishes she didn't see that vision she just saw*

Phoenix_Gal: yay! That sounds like fun!

Phoenix_Gal has left the chatroom

Bella_lvr has left the chatroom

Love_Ya_Rose: *looking after them* they are insane, I think

I_See_You: you've only just now figured that out?

I_See_You: well, if they're going to do it in broad daylight….Jazz?

Love_Ya_Rose: *has figured out what Bella and Edward left to do* you are all disgusting. Rose?

Yummy_Humans: *has forgotten koi/tuna all together in the face of alone time w/ Alice* let's go!

Yummy_Humans has left the chatroom

I_See_You has left the chatroom

Love_Ya_Rose has left the chatroom

Blonde_Chick has left the chatroom


	2. How Many Names Do You Have?

**This part's kinda confusing, and dumb, but to clear it up, Esme! Is Carlisle, and 5_Names_Grrl is Esme. Later, Carlisle changes his name though.**

Cullen IM Part II.

Bella_lvr has entered the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal has entered the chatroom

I_See_You has entered the chatroom

Yummy_Tuna/Koi has entered the chatroom

Love_Ya_Rose has entered the chatroom

Blonde_Chick has entered the chatroom

5_Name_Grrl has entered the chatroom

Esme! Has entered the chatroom

Bella_lvr: well, that was refreshing.

Phoenix_Gal: wait. Who's 5_Name_Grrl? And also, Jasper, you changed your name.

Yummy_Tuna/Koi: yes, I did. I already told you koi/tuna's better than humans. Remember?

5_Name_Grrl: Esme

Love_Ya_Rose: but then who's Esme!

Esme!: Carlisle

Blonde_Chick: *confused*

Love_Ya_Rose: *confused*

Bella_lvr: Esme! Is Carlisle, 5_Name_Grrl is Esme. Not that difficult, guys

Phoenix_Gal: ah.

Yummy_Tuna/Koi: I get it now.

Phoenix_Gal: Esme, do you really have 5 names?

5_Name_Grrl: yes. Esme Ann Platt Evenson Cullen.

Phoenix_Gal: I see. That's pretty cool.

Bella_lvr: Hey! I have 4 names, Bella.

Phoenix_Gal: so do I. but Esme has 5, Edward. I'm sorry, but that's cooler.

Love_Ya_Rose: burn! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

Bella_lvr: *rolls eyes*

I_See_You: Wait. You have 4 names, Bella?

Phoenix_Gal: of course I do, Alice. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

I_See_You: ah. I see. I have 4 too.

Phoenix_Gal: I know.

Bella_lvr: I have a fun game to play! It's called "How Many Names Do You Have?" Whoever has the most wins. Whoever has the least loses. (Carlisle, this means you!) haha!!!!!!

5_Names_Grrl: I win. Esme Ann Platt Evenson Cullen.

Bella_lvr: I'm in second! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

I_See_You: Tied with me! Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!

Phoenix_Gal: also tied with me. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

I_See_You: Silly Bella, not '.', '!'

Phoenix_Gal: *rolls eyes*

Love_Ya_Rose: well, I come in third. Emmett McCarty Cullen

Yummy_Tuna/Koi: tied with me. Jasper Whitlock Cullen!

Phoenix_Gal: Wait. You guys didn't have middle names?

Love_Ya_Rose: idk

Phoenix_Gal: ah. Hey wait, Alice, you didn't yell at Emmett for not having an '!'

I_See_You: *rolls eyes* Fine. Silly Emmett, '!'

Blonde_Chick: um, hey guys! I'm tied for third too! Rosalie Lillian Hale!

Esme!: I guess I'm in last then. Carlisle Cullen.

Love_Ya_Rose: Carlisle! You haven't talked at all!

Esme!: 'I refused to get involved in territorial disputes between mythical creatures'

Love_Ya_Rose: *stares blankly* what?

Blonde_Chick: ?????

I_See_You: ok then……

Yummy_Tuna/Koi: that's nice. Slightly random, but nice.

Phoenix_Gal: um, Carlisle? How did you know that I said that? You weren't there.

Bella_lvr: yah, Carlisle, how did you know?

Esme!: supersonic hearing, remember? No, just kidding. I'm pretty much cool like dat. 'that's right, people, Amish gangs. They've already got the black clothes. All you gotta do is tip the hat a little to the side…'

Love_Ya_Rose: *gasps* you watch Last Comic Standing?????????? And also, Bella, when did you ever say that?

Phoenix_Gal: *cackles evilly* that's for me and Edward to know, and you not to find out. Right, Edward?

Bella_lvr: right.

Love_Ya_Rose: is it just me, or is anyone else feeling a shocking sense of déjà vu?

Esme!: 'I suffer from déjà vu and amnesia. I think I've forgotten this before.'

Yummy_Tuna/Koi: You like Steven Wright?

Esme!: I've watched more comedy than the rest of you put together. And that's today's episode of *scary announcer voice* 'THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT CARLISLE!' yay!

Bella_lvr: *is so amazed that he's going to go eat a mountain lion to try and figure it out.*

Bella_lvr has left the chatroom

Love_Ya_Rose: me too

Love_Ya_Rose has left the chatroom

Esme!: ha ha ha! I love confusing people! I want to go do it s'more! 'A lot of little kids think boogers are candy, but it'snot!' ha ha ! I'm so funny!

Esme! Has left the chatroom

5_Name_Grrl: *stares after her husband* um….okay, then. Oh, well, I am kinda thirsty….

5_Name_Grrl has left the chatroom

Gorgonzola511 has entered the chatroom

Gorgonzola511: hi! Is this the Cheezeater's Anonymous chatroom?

I_See_You: um, let's go, you guys. We don't want to get overthrown by Cheezeaters.

I_See_You has left the chatroom

Blonde_Chick has left the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal has left the chatroom

Gorgonzola511: I guess not. How depressing. Oh well, it's time for me to plan my takeover of the world! Forcing everyone to eat nothing but Gorgonzola cheese! Yay!

Gorgonzola511 has left the chatroom


	3. Welcome, Nessie

_**Sorry it's been so long, I haven't updated this because I didn't really get a response from it. I had been planning to delete it, but then two people put me on story alert and I decided I better post one more chapter just for them. This is for you! **_

_**But if I don't get a better response with this chapter, it will be deleted. You have been warned.**_

_Love_Ya_Rose has entered the chatroom_

_Yummy_Humans has entered the chatroom_

_Love_Ya_Rose: Jasper! You changed your name back!_

_Yummy_Humans: yah, the koi/tuna gave me dysentery __L _

_Love_Ya_Rose: *wonders how a vampire can get dysentery* oh. How depressing. Try expired gorilla milk!_

_Yummy_Humans: um, ok then. _

_Love_Ya_Rose: *sigh* apparently you don't watch Harry Potter Puppet Pals. _

_Yummy_Humans: Emmett, is that all you do w/ your time? Do stuff online?_

_Love_Ya_Rose: pretty much, yeah. Well, that and….never mind. __J_

_Phoenix_Gal has entered the chatroom_

_Phoenix_Gal: hey guys! Is Edward here yet? He said he was going to in like 5 seconds._

_Love_Ya_Rose: this is Edward, Bella. I snuck into Emmett's room and stole his computer. _

_Phoenix_Gal: *snorts*. Ah, I see. Well, then , hi, Edward. _

_Bella_lvr has entered the chatroom. _

_Bella_lvr: Hi, Bella!_

_Phoenix_Gal: hi, Emmett._

_Bella_lvr: um, I hate to burst your bubble, Bella, but it's Edward. I know how depressed you must be at that news, though. __J_

_Phoenix_Gal: I know. That's it you, I mean. _

_Bella_lvr *confused* ok, then._

_Phoenix_Gal: Emmett was trying to convince me you were him and that you stole his computer. So, then it made sense that he stole yours in retaliation. _

_Bella_lvr: *scary voice of death* you stole my computer, Emmett?_

_Love_Ya_Rose: yup. Hehe, just try and get it back! Just try! *cackles evilly*_

_Phoenix_Gal: Wait, does everyone have their own computer or not?_

_I_See_You has entered the chatroom_

_I_See_You: yes… idiots. _

_Phoenix_Gal: hello to you too, Alice. _

_Love_Ya_Rose: top o' the day t'ya, gov'na_

_Yummy_Humans: 'ello. Oh look, you've brought the bobbies down on us!' 'Been drinking a wee bit, sir'. 'Oh, you're going to arrest a man for going down to the pub and having a pint, are you? Going to deport aman for drinking a spot of whisk-EE?'_

_Bella_lvr: *stage whisper* I think he's high, you guys._

_Yummy_Humans: yup. Wanna buy some? Drugs, I mean. It's meth, and it's a special. _

_Blonde_Chick has entered the chatroom_

_5_Name_Grrl has entered the chatroom_

_Blonde_Chick: guys, he's quoting National Treasure 2. You'd think, w/ all this free time, you guys would have already seen it._

_Love_Ya_Rose: I would stop talking about that, Jasper. Esme's here. _

_5_Name_Grrl: what?_

_Yummy_Humans: oh nothing *whistles*_

_5_Name_Grrl: WHAT?_

_I_See_You: *angelically* he was talking about selling his meth. _

_Phoenix_Gal: because you're not sucking up at all, Alice._

_5_Name_Grrl: idiots. _

_5_Name_Grrl has left the chatroom_

_Esme! Has entered the chatroom_

_Love_Ya_Rose: Carlisle, you should change your name. it's confusing. _

_Esme!: what would you like me to change it to?_

_Bella_lvr: idk, but something that's not the name of someone else in the family. _

_I_See_You: coughHypocritecough. _

_Phoenix_Gal: has anyone else noticed that all the guys have names that have something to do with their wife? Except for jasper, I guess._

_I_See_You: yah, thanks a lot, Jasper. _

_Yummy_Humans: brb_

_Yummy_Humans has left the chatroom_

_Esme!: ok, ok, I'll change it. Just sec_

_Esme! Has left the chatroom_

_Yay_For_Alice has entered the chatroom_

_Yay_For_Alice: ha ha, like this better, Alice? :-P _

_I_See_You: *rolls eyes* that was a joke, Jazz. I don't care. You can change it back if you want. _

_CarlisleEsmeEmmettRosalieJasperAliceEdwardBella has entered the chatroom_

_CarlisleEsmeEmmettRosalieJasperAliceEdwardBella: is this better? Haha __J_

_Yay_For_Alice: *rolls eyes*_

_Bella_lvr: *rolls eyes* so hilarious, Carlisle_

_Love_Ya_Rose: *rolls eyes*_

_Blonde_Chick: *rolls eyes_

_I_See_You: *rolls eyes*_

_Phoenix_Gal: *rolls eyes*_

_Yay_For_Alice: has left the chatroom_

_CarlisleEsmeEmmettRosalieJasperAliceEdwardBella: has left the chatroom_

_I_See_You: now where's he going?_

_Phoenix_Gal: Carlisle or Jasper?_

_I_See_You: both_

_Blonde_Chick: idk, to change their names?_

_Gorgonzola511: has entered the chatroom_

_I_See_You: oh, not him again._

_Gorgonzola511: hey! It's Jasper._

_I_See_You: nice try, Cheezeaters' Anonymous_

_Gorgonzola511: ????????? R u talking about? I m jasper!!!!!!!!!!_

_I_See_You: *stares wide-eyed at Bella and Rose* could it be?_

_Phoenix_Gal: I think so. Holy crap. That's hilarious_

_Blonde_Chick: lol_

_Gorgonzola511: you r all confusing me. Changing it again._

_Gorgonzola511 has left the chatroom_

_Yummy_Humans has entered the chatroom._

_Yummy_Humans: yay!_

_Bella_lvr: um….I don't know about you, Emmett, but I didn't get any of that last bit. _

_Love_Ya_Rose: same here, Eddy._

_Bella_lvr: don't call me that._

_Love_Ya_Rose: why not, Eddy? *cackles*_

_Bella_lvr: *rolls eyes* idiot._

_Love_Ya_Rose: *singing at the top of his voice in a sing-song* EDDY, EDDY, EDDY, EDDY! _

_Half_'n_Half has entered the chat room_

_Phoenix_Gal: who's half 'n half???_

_Half_'n_Half: Me_

_Bella_lvr: and who is me?_

_Phoenix_Gal: You're Edward, silly._

_Love_Ya_Rose: I'm Emmett!_

_Yummy_Humans: Indeed. Why did someone name themselves after a dairy product? We're _Ya_Rose: Unless you hunt cows_

_Yummy_Humans: True_

_Half_'n_Half: Anyway…._

_I_See_You: Are you a member of Cheezeaters?_

_Half_'n_Half: What?_

_Bella_lvr: What?_

_Love_Ya_Rose: Wait…. I AM Emmett still, right?_

_Yummy_Humans has left the chatroom_

_Yummmy_Humans has entered the chatroom_

_Half_'n_Half: Why did you leave?_

_Yummmy_Humans: I changed my name._

_1234567890MMM has entered the chatroom_

_Bella_lvr: who is that?_

_1234567890MMM: It's MEEEE!!!_

_I_See_You: Not again_

_Phoenix_Gal: Ok, everyone state your name_

_Love_Ya_Rose: EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Phoenix_Gal: I see._

_Yummmy_Humans: Jasper_

_Half_'n_Half: OO!! THAT REMINDS ME!!!!!_

_Blonde_Chick: …..of…._

_Half_'n_Half: No. Uncle Jasper will get mad._

_Love_Ya_Rose: Jasper is an uncle?_

_Phoenix_Gal: Emmett!!! Renesmee! How did __you _get an IM account?

Half_'n_Half: Uncle Emmett made it

Phoenix_Gal: EMMETT!

Love_Ya_Rose: Yes?

Bella_lvr: What?

I_See_You: It's Carlisle.

Blonde_Chick: What are you talking about, Alice?

I_See_You: oops, sorry. 1234567890MMM is Carlisle.

1234567890MMM: THAT"S MEEEEEE!!!!!!

Blonde_Chick: 

1234567890MMM: does this meet up to your standards, Rosalie? It's not the name of anyone in the family, yes?

Blonde_Chick: um…yes, I guess so. But what's with the Ms?

1234567890MMM: Ms are cool! M is the best number there is!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!

I_See_You: um, Carlisle? M isn't a number. It's a letter.

Half_'n_Half: um…mommy, Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?

Bella_lvr: what did I do?

Love_Ya_Rose: why are you copying from Harry Potter??

Phoenix_Gal: WHAT?????!!!!!!!! First of all, Renesmee, how has Daddy gone mad? Second of all, when were you watching Harry Potter? Third of all, Emmett, how do you even know that quote? And fourth of all, why did you give Renesmee an IM account?

Half_'n_Half: 'me dad's a muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.'

Bella_lvr: um, Renesmee, please leave the chatroom. Cuz I have a nasty feeling that in about six seconds your mother is going to begin using some words that a six-year-old shouldn't hear. 

Half_'n_Half: but DAD!

Bella_lvr: now!

Half_'n_Half: ughhh…..*disgustedly stomps off*

Half_'n_Half has left the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal: explain. Now. 

Love_Ya_Rose: chill, Bella. Jeez. 'You didn't used to be so melodramatic'. Sheesh. 

Bella_lvr: Bella's just confused, Emmett. As am I. you have some explaining to do.

Love_Ya_Rose: fine. So I was hanging out pretty much just being bored the other day while you two were on that weekend hunting trip. And Renesmee was just kind of hanging out being bored too. So I said to her, 'Hey Renesmee, want to watch Harry Potter?' And she said, 'Yay!' so I took that as a yes, and we watched it. And I know it because of perfect vampire recall, remember?

Phoenix_Gal: did you ever think that maybe a six-year-old shouldn't be watching that movie?

Love_Ya_Rose: why not? There's nothing bad in it. And to answer your last question, I gave Renesmee an IM account on the same day, because after the movie was over, there was nothing better to do and we were bored. Rose knew too. She didn't care. We had a conversation in three separate rooms! Yay!

Phoenix_Gal: Emmett, you are an idiot. Edward, remind me to remember this? I'll get you for this, Emmett. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but watch your back.

Phoenix_Gal has left the chatroom

1234567890MMM: Gorgonzolaheads unite!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blonde_Chick: *stage whisper* um….slightly insane, anyone?

1234567890MMM has left the chatroom

Yummy_Humans: what's with Bella? Does she have PMS? Is it just me, or did she seem cranky?

I_See_You: you would know, Jazz. Was she cranky or not?

Yummy_Humans: yes, she was.

Blonde_Chick: I don't think you can have PMS when you're a vampire

Love_Ya_Rose: well, you could if you had it before you were changed.

Blonde_Chick: that would suck. Having PMS forever?

Yummy_Humans: so maybe she was having PMS before she was changed?

I_See_You: she was pregnant, remember? So she couldn't have had PMS.

Yummy_Humans: hmmm….so I wonder, why was she in a bad mood????

Bella_lvr: I know why.

I_See_You: why?

Bella_lvr: because her iPod's frozen.

I_See_You: um….is that it?

Bella_lvr: jk J she's mad because Renesmee can eat ice-cream sundaes and she can't. 

I_See_You: but Renesmee doesn't even like them!

Phoenix_Gal has entered the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal: BUT THEY'RE SO YUMMY!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella_lvr: um, Bella? That's probably not the best idea, love. You'd have to cough it back up later.

Blonde_Chick: it's not fun, trust me.

Phoenix_Gal: just answer me one question. Does it taste the same?

Love_Ya_Rose: yes. 

Phoenix_Gal: then I want one. Edward, will you make me one?

Yummy_Humans: um, Bella? Trust us on this one. It's really un-fun to cough things back up. 

Phoenix_Gal: I DON'T CARE! MAKE ME AN ICE CREAM SUNDAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blonde_Chick: 

Love_Ya_Rose: yay, Bella! I love eating human food!

Bella_lvr: Bella….

Phoenix_Gal: please, Edward???????? *puppy dog eyes*

Bella_lvr: I can never resist those. Fine. But don't blame me when you have to cough up half-melted, half-dissolved ice cream. 

Bella_lvr has left the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal: yay!!!!!!! I'm going to go watch him. 

Phoenix_Gal has left the chatroom

Love_Ya_Rose: idiot. I'm going to laugh at her when she coughs that back up.

I_See_You: yeah, Emmett, because you've never eaten human food after you were changed. *sarcastic*

Blonde_Chick: I have! Tons of it! It's worth it while you're eating it! But not so much later. When you cough it back up, I mean.

Blonde_Chick: in fact, I think I want one now, too.

Blonde_Chick has left the chatroom

Love_Ya_Rose: me, too. 

Love_Ya_Rose has left the chatroom

Yummy_Humans: *shakes head*

I_See_You: guess what, Jazz? We're alone now!

I_See_You: I love you, Jasper. *virtual snogging, complete with tongue and everything*

Yummy_Humans: I love you, Alice. *kisses Alice back*

I_See_You: Swapping spit is much funner in person!

I_See_You: *has left to go find Jasper*

I_See_You has left the chatroom

Yummy_Humans: *is now waiting for Alice impatiently*

Yummy_Humans has left the chatroom

**I wrote this before I read the partial draft of Midnight Sun, so I was under the impression that human food did taste the same, it just wasn't appetizing. Sorry.**


	4. We're off to see the Wizard

**Eh...fine, I lied. I'll continue this story as long as people have it on story alert. Just don't expect regular updates - or even close to regular, actually - this isn't my priority story. Just review, review, review! Please!**

I_See_You has entered the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal has entered the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal: Alice! Hi-hi!

I_See_You: uh...hi-hi?

Phoenix_Gal: You know that one Hannah Montana? Where Jake and Selena Gomez are on Wake up it's Wendy and then Wendy at the end is like, 'it takes me twenty minutes to stop talking like this, it does, it really does?' well, that's what I'm like right now.

I_See_You: I...see.

Phoenix_Gal: You!

I_See_You: huh?

Phoenix_Gal: you said, 'I see'. so I said, 'you'! It's your name! Isn't that funny? I'm so funny!!!!!

I_See_You: whatever. Wait, so, why are you like Wendy on Wake up It's Wendy?

Phoenix_Gal: because I just spend three hours hanging out with Emily and her daughter.

I_See_You: oh...she's so cutesy-wutsy!

Yummy_Humans has entered the chatroom

Yummy_Humans: "cutesy-wutsy?" Wow Ally-wally, you're worse than I thought.

Bella_lvr has entered the chatoom

Bella_lvr: hypocrite.

Bella_lvr: so, Bella-Wella, how was the ice cream sundae?

Phoenix_Gal: delicious!

Bella_lvr: have you coughed it back up yet?

Phoenix_Gal: um....no....

Bella_lvr: you better do it soon, otherwise the milk will go bad and it'll smell. It might even mold.

Phoenix_Gal: that is just disgusting, Eddy-Weddy.

Bella_lvr: you're the one who wanted one.

Phoenix_Gal: haha haha! So many ones!!!!!!! One day one person ate one sandwich at one o clock and one might think that one wouldn't do that because one sandwich would just make one more hungry!

Bella_lvr: but, sandwiches are icky.

Phoenix_Gal: well...maybe the sandwich bread was soaked in blood like French toast is soaked in eggs and then blood was fried like you fry eggs and put on the bread and then blood was squirted on like ketchup. Then, would it be yummy?

Bella_lvr: um...no, not really. But why would one - presuming that he is human - want a sandwich like that?

Phoenix_Gal: I thought we already established that One - it's capital because it's a name - isn't human and that's why the normal sandwich was icky in the first place? And isn't it kind of sexist to assume that One is a "he"? How do you know it's not _me?_ Have you ever eaten a sandwich like that?

Bella_lvr: what?

Phoenix_Gal: never mind. Anyway, the point being, Eddy-Weddy, I don't want to cough it back up.

Bella_lvr: I could do it for you...

Phoenix_Gal: Excuse me?

I_See_You: OMFB you guys that is the most disgusting thing I have ever had the misfortune of seeing in my life. Seriously. That was one vision I'd rather have missed.

Yummy_Humans: what?

I_See_You: you don't want to know, Jasper. Seriously. It's THAT disgusting.

Bella_lvr: haha, I bet Bella would like it.

Phoenix_Gal: what?

Bella_lvr: ehh...I better not tell you, Bella-Wella. But I could later, maybe....*grins devilishly*

I_See_You: Jasper, if you really wanna know, sign off and come here and I'll tell you. I would offer to _show_ it to you, but it's so gross I don't even want to.

Yummy_Humans has left the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal: WHAT?!!??!!

Bella_lvr: Never mind.

Phoenix_Gal: Edward....

Bella_lvr: Nothing. And I won't even budge on this one.

Phoenix_Gal: please? *puppy dog eyes*

Bella_lvr: no. that won't work this time.

Yummy_Humans has entered the chatroom

Love_Ya_Rose has entered the chatroom

Yummy_Humans: ok, even you wouldn't be THAT disgusting, Edward. Seriously, that is the sickest thing I have ever been told in my life.

Love_Ya_Rose: I'm proud of you, Eddy. You're the only guy in the family that's even been able to resist puppy dog eyes so far. Although I'm getting pretty close with Rose...

Bella_lvr: don't call me Eddy.

Love_Ya_Rose: Wait, Bella can call you Eddy-Weddy but I can't call you Eddy? That's just stupid, Edweird.

Bella_lvr: wowzers, Emmett. We're going on what, seventy years? And you still haven't come up with anything better than 'Edweird?'

Blonde_Chick has entered the chatroom

Blonde_Chick: Emmett, have you noticed that the person who wrote the screenplay for the movie - in which I made a salad bowl smash, which, IMHO, is pretty cool - is obsessed with monkeys?

Love_Ya_Rose: no, I haven't.

Bella_lvr: Well, I say to Bella-Wella, 'You better hold on tight, spider-monkey', which if you ask me is a pretty stupid line. And has Robert never heard of getting his stomach waxed? Seriously....I'm not _that_ hairy.

Phoenix_Gal: actually, Edward, you're not hairy at all.

Bella_lvr: hey...I was a late bloomer, okay?? All the kids in PE made fun of me... Of course, they were all apes. Seriously. It should be illegal for someone to have that much hair. *cries in a corner because he's still scarred from that day a hundred years ago*

Phoenix_Gal: do you see me complaining? I _like_ that you have no hair.

Yummy_Humans: um, can we please stop discussing the hair on Edward's stomach and the way Bella feels about it? Please?

Love_Ya_Rose: I second that motion. Carry on, Rose.

Blonde_Chick: well, also, then I call you, Emmett, my monkey man, because you climb a tree. I can climb trees too, but you don't call me your monkey woman, do you?

Love_Ya_Rose: no, that would be stupid.

Blonde_Chick: case in point.

Bella_lvr: well, I'm off to see the wizard.

I_See_You: the wonderful wizard of Oz!

Yummy_Humans: We'll find him if ever a wiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because, because because because because because!

Love_Ya_Rose: Because of the wonderful things he does!

Bella_lvr: Let's all go see him together!

Love_Ya_Rose: let's take my car! Carlisle and Esme can come too!

I_See_You: there's not enough space.

Love_Ya_Rose: way to be a party pooper, Ally

I_See_You: Emmett, seriously. That's a stupid name.

Love_Ya_Rose: I don't think, so, Ally-Wally.

Blonde_Chick: why don't I have a name?

Love_Ya_Rose: you do, Rosy-Posy-Wozy-Cozy

Blonde_Chick: much better :-)

Phoenix_Gal: how about this? Emmett can drive with Rose on his lap, Edward can have shotgun with me on his lap, Jasper and Alice can sit in the back together, and so can Carlisle and Esme. Then we can go see the wizard! Hooray!

Bella_lvr: what about Nessie?

Phoenix_Gal: oh yeah...I forgot about her. Um, she and Jacob can ride in the back. Or on top.

Bella_lvr: Hooray! You're so smart, Bella-Wella. I love you *air kisses*

Phoenix_Gal: why air kiss when you can real kiss? *virtual kisses Edward*

Bella_lvr: *virtual kisses back*

Yummy_Humans: I hate to interrupt the Snogging Party, but we should go.

I_See_You: we're off to see the wizard...

Love_Ya_Rose: *in his best Elvis impersonation* The wonderful wizard of Oz! Thank you, thank you very much.

Love_Ya_Rose has left the chatroom

Blonde_Chick has left the chatroom

I_See_You has left the chatroom

Yummy_Humans has left the chatroom

Bella_lvr has left the chatroom

Phoenix_Gal has left the chatroom

**Eh...so it wasn't my best. What can you do? Well, I can think of something...reviewing! Hooray! **

**Oh yeah...the gross thing that Edward wanted to do...it really was gross, I can't believe I even thought of it. But I couldn't pass up the chance to put it in :-). eh...review/PM if you want to know, I guess, but it really is gross. I'm warning you.**


	5. My First Parody! Weird Al Show Theme

**Hello! This story was originally IM Mania! But I changed it into all my humorous stuff, including parodies, IM conversations and more! Pretty much just like it says in the summary. This is a parody. A parody of: Weird Al. Ha! I'm parodying the king of parody! Anyway, this is the Weird Al Show Theme, from his TV show and Running with Scissors.**

Oh, this is the story 'bout a guy named Ed

And one day Carlisle found him lying in a bed

He was dying of the flu and 'Lisle bit his neck

And the monster inside of him he had to check

After eighty-five years he moved back into the rain

And then the girl came who thought that Forks was lame

And she smelled so delicious it wasn't even fair

And a very sad Ed had to get out of there

He came back later, ignoring her stare

And this is really all important to the story

Well the very next month they got together

And Eddy had to save her from James (her from James)

But he didn't like the danger and he left her forever

And he went to the Volturi who tried to make claims

And he asked her to marry him and she said no

But then she wanted to have sex (to have sex)

And Ed said okay but they have to get married

And Victoria came

Well, Vicky died and then the family was saved

And Eddy got her pregnant and her life was a close shave

And Jake fell in love with the baby named Ness

And Aro came cause why? One guess

But then Bella's shield got them out of that mess

She started drinking blood and staying out of the sun

And now Ed's having a lot of fu-uun-uun-uun!

**Like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter to me. My first attempt at a parody! (Well, I did have to write a parody of Summer Nights from Grease for English once, but I don't think that coutns :-P).**


	6. Dance Floor Anthem Good Charlotte

**Based off of Dance Floor Anthem - Good Charlotte. Really great band, in case you're wondering. This isn't my favorite song of theirs, but it's the one I thought the most of you would know, because I hate reading parodies if I don't know the songs. Rosalie POV, if you couldn't figure it out.**

Undead Anthem

She's fixing cars to forget that she's a vampire

Buying clothes, she thinks it makes it better

She was raped

Now she's sure

Happy endings

Aren't for her

She married Em

But knows she can't have children

Watching Bella

She feels so much confusion

And now she's hating her

Cause Bella cheated her

Now Em's making her

Feel better

Everybody

Put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

For the blood now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

Back it up now

Find a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

Emmett's always giving her attention

Working hard to make the life she mentions

He was dedicated

But still she hated it

Her soul was fine

But her mind made still made her jaded

She married Em

But knows she can't have children

She had to grow up

And she's not going back now

She's trying not to forget it

But Royce made her hate it

Her last human memory

Is now so very tainted

Everybody

Put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

For the blood now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

Back it up now

Find a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

For the blood

She's got nothing to lose

She's not afraid to get down

She wakes up

Figures out what she's become now

Can't take it, takes Emmett's life as well now

"It's okay, let it go,"

He says to her,

"You have me now."

It's too late

To regret not having kids now

Get off your horse

You've got a new life now

Stop what you're doing

You don't wanna ruin

The life that you've lost, now

Find a new one

Everybody

Put up your hands

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

For the blood now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

Back it up now

Find a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be undead, I don't wanna be undead

Now she knows what to do, so come on feel it now…

**Woot woot! Like it, hate it? Review review review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett was on the computer. Invisible tears were silently pouring down his face.

"Rose!" he called desperately, clicking on site after site.

Rosalie came up behind him.

"What is it, Emmykins?"

"There's not any fansites about me!" Emmett was distraught by this fact.

"What do you mean, Emmykins?"

"Look!"

Emmett pointed a shaky finger at the screen.

_"AliceForever...An Edward and Bella fan...Bella and Edward forever...Edward Cullen completes me...Obsessed With Edward...Spritual Love: Esme and Carlisle..."_

"There's not any about _me!_" Emmett said, giving a loud hiccup.

"Of course there is, Emmy," Rosalie said reassuringly. "Look at all these ones about all of us! _TheCullenClan, Cullen Coven, Cullen Crazay, Cullen Vampires_. "

"But there's not any about _me_, specifically!" Emmett cried. "Bella and Edward have six trillion for them ...Alice has some, and Jasper has some, and Carlisle and Esme have some! Even _Jacob_ has more than me!"

He dissolved into a fit of sobbing. Rosalie rubbed his back, and thought about making him tea. She decided against it after realizing that, even if she were to substitute the water for blood, you would still be able to taste the tea through the blood, and that would be disgusting.

"The only fansite there is about me," Emmett continued once he had calmed down, "is _Kelmett (Kellan Lutz as Emmett)_! He doesn't even look like me! Plus, he misses a fly ball and runs into Edward instead. I would _never_ miss a ball like that."

"I know you wouldn't, dearykins," Rosalie said comfortingly. "But think of all the _cool _things Kellan does as you! He waves a knife hello! That's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"I guess so," said a sniffling Emmett, wiping his eyes to catch any stray nonexistent tears.

"And besides," Rosalie continued, "You don't want any of those people to make you a fansite, anyway. They're stupid if they don't realize you deserve a fansite too. They don't _deserve_ to make you one. Now how about this - _we_ can make you one! And then you can go and look at it? How's that, pumpkin?"

"Did you just call me a pumpkin?" Emmett asked, completely distracted. "But pumpkins are all cold and slimy and gross on the inside! I'm warm and fuzzy and nice, that's what Esme said! Did she _lie_ to me?" Emmett's eyes grew wide at the thought of this transgression.

"No, no, of course she didn't," said Rosalie, backtracking rapidly. "But think of all the yummy things pumpkins are made into! Pumpkin seeds are warm and toasty, just like you. Pumpkin pie is soft and yummy, just like you. And jack-o-lanterns are scary, just like you. A jack-o-lantern could beat up a bear any day, just like you can." She kissed his forehead.

"You really think so?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, then..." he said, comforted by all the things he was. "But I still don't have any fansites!"

"I'm telling you, Emmett," said Rosalie, "You don't want any of these people to make you one. Do you really want someone to make you a fansite that names a website Edward's Volvo and thinks that Edward is hers?"

"But Edward isn't hers," said Emmett, shocked anyone would utter this obvious lie. "He loves Bella."

"My point exactly," said Rosalie. "If she were to make a site about you, she would probably say that _you_ were hers! And then you would have to leave me to go live with her!"

"Oh, no!" said Emmett. He had not realized that fansites were so dangerous. "I don't want a fansite anymore."

"Good," said Rosalie. "Now, go back to what you were doing before."

"Okay," Emmett said, and he went back to his Webkinz page. "I'm trying to see if one of my pets will starve to death if I never feed it. But it doesn't! I haven't fed it in six years and she's just really mad at me! I think I'm going to make her go to the bathroom. Don't forget to flush now, little Arfy! I wonder how he's going to the potty since he hasn't eaten anything. Maybe he's magical! That would be so cool! Hey Rosalie! I have a magical puppy that doesn't need to eat but still goes to the bathroom!"

Rosalie shook her head and left her husband to his games.

**All those fansites are real, by the way. Got them off SM's website. Okay, so I feel kinda hesitant about putting this up, because Emmett is so out of character. It would make me feel tons better for making fun of poor Emmykins this way if some people told me it was actually funny.**


	8. IMing with 5NamesGrrl

**A super-shorty. but I like it.**

5_Names_Grrl has entered the chatroom

5_Names_Grrl: Is anybody here?

5_Names_Grrl: Anyone? Anyone?

5_Names_Grrl: raised or lowered…lowered…teehee…

5_Names_Grrl: oh, sadness. oh well. I guess I'll just talk to myself…

5_Names_Grrl: lalalala…LaLaLaLaLa…LALALALALALALA…..

5_Names_Grrl: I love to sing…./swim…

5_Names_Grrl: That's why there's a merrier me!

5_Names_Grrl: Wow, my English teacher - if I had one, which I don't - would be kinda mad at me. I just used 3 references to movies in less than 100 words…kind of like a mixed metaphor, except not really. Maybe I should make a bibliography for it! That would be insanely cool.

5_Names_Grrl: Actually, not really. Because bibliographies suck. They're the grossest things in the world. And I've never even had to do one. Just heard R, E, A, J E, and B complain about it. Hey! If I combine all their names you get REAJEB!

5_Names_Grrl: I should write them a poem…

5_Names_Grrl: REAJEB I love you, REAJEB I do, when we're apart my heart beats only for you…

5_Names_Grrl: now my english teacher would not only get mad at me, as that's the 4th movie reference, but she'd also arrest me for plagiarism. or worse, expelled.

5_Names_Grrl: oops, there's 5.

5_Names_Grrl: hey, like my name?

5_Names_Grrl: hey, is seriously no one else gonna show up? how sad. cos it seems like whenever someone does this, someone shows up after a while. But apparently, that is not the case anymore.

5_Names_Grrl: I was wondering the other day, wouldn't it be cool to make a blood smoothie? I could put in blood, of course, water, which is in blood, sugar, which is in blood, and then mix it all up with some more blood. And maybe add some yogurt. Or, actually, sweetened condensed milk. Cos then it would be like eating cow blood. Which is actually pretty gross. But hey - it'd be a blood smoothie that we could all actually eat without gagging and spitting it back up! how awesome is that!

5_Names_Grrl: Fine, I'm leaving. Whatever.

5_Names_Grrl: unless someone comes riggghttt now!

5_Names_Grrl: right NOW!

5_Names_Grrl: Now!

5_Names_Grrl: now!

5_Names_Grrl: crapness. I guess no one's coming.

5_Names_Grrl has left the chatroom.

**Bonus points if you know all the movies...**

**Note on the 4th one: maybe if you live in England, you know that from more than a movie. But not me. Hint: that probably means it's from an English movie...i dunno...**


	9. The Battle of the Cuddly Wolf

**I hope this isn't too confusing...I thought it was pretty funny, but then again, I wrote it.**

CUDDLY_WOLFY has entered the chatroom

CUDDLY_WOLFY has entered the chatroom

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Hi!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Hi!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Hey

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Hey

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Who are you?

CUDDLY_WOLFY :Who are you?

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Hey! This is just like that one Hannah Montana where Miley and Jackson are like, 'What did you do? Me! Yes you! Stop that!'

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Ah, it's you, Quil. Claire on a Hannah Montana kick?

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Yup. I'm totally Quil. You caught me. *hehehehe*

CUDDLY_WOLFY: You should change your name.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Why me? You should change your name. I had it first, plus it fits me better.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: But Emily totally calls me that all the time!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Emily! Ha! You're Sam! But I don't even want to _know_ why you can quote HM.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Did I say Emily? I meant…er…Rebecca. I'm Paul. Yup. I'm Paul.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Paul is with Rachel, stupid.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Hehe…I totally knew that.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Well, as Alpha, I declare that you must change your name.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: HA! I knew you were Sam!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: GO!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Fine…

Cuddly_Wolfy has left the chatroom

Cuddlier_Wolf_Than_Cuddly_Wolfy has entered the chatroom

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:Is this better?

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Who _are_ you?

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:Fine. I'll tell you. I'm Embry

CUDDLY_WOLFY: promise? For real and for true?

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:No, for lies and for fake.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Hahahahaha.

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:Woah…Sam thought my joke was funny? *thinks of himself in awe*

CUDDLY_WOLFY: That was sarcastic. Now go change your name, Embry.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Hey!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Where'd you go?

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Why haven't you left?

CUDDLY_WOLFY: EMBRY!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Answer me!

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:Woah, sorry. I just got a call from Embry, asking why he just got the sudden uncontrollable urge to change his name to Leslie. ;-)

CUDDLY_WOLFY: You little…

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY: Haha! You still don't know who I am!

CUDDLY_WOLFY :*steams in angry anger*

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY: *snickers* sucker.

CUDDLY_WOLFY :Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
Witches' mummy, maw and gulf  
Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark,  
Root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark,  
Liver of blaspheming Jew,  
Gall of goat, and slips of yew  
Silver'd in the moon's eclipse,  
Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips,  
Finger of birth-strangled babe  
Ditch-deliver'd by a drab,  
Make the gruel thick and slab:  
Add thereto a tiger's chaudron,  
For the ingredients of our cauldron.

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:Dude. Why are you quoting Shakespeare?

CUDDLY_WOLFY: I'm giving you a curse. Shut up.

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:No, you're not. The witches aren't cursing Macbeth. They're telling him about apparitions.

CUDDLY_WOLFY :How come you're so smart? Did Leah tell you that?

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:I'll have you know, Leah nearly failed the class where we read Macbeth. I had to tutor _her,_ and I wasn't even older than her.

CUDDLY_WOLFY :HA! I reign supreme! You are SETH!

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY: Aw, shucks. *slaps knee*

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Well, now I know it's you, Seth, there's not much point in talking to you anymore.

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY: Aw, no, I wanna talk to you!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: No, really, don't you have patrol to be running or something?

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY: Do you have an ulterior motive? See, that's my SAT word of the day.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Psshhhh…no.

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:What is it?

CUDDLY_WOLFY: I don't have one!

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:Yes you do.

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Fine. *mumbles* There'saHannahMontanamarathonandI'mgoingtogowatchit.

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:OMMBBBB!!!!!!

CUDDLY_WOLFY: Shut up.

Cuddly_Wolfy has left the chatroom

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY:He'll wish he hadn't told me that tomorrow.

CUDDLIER_WOLF_THAN_CUDDLY_WOLFY: Jacob!! Yoohoo, oh Jaaacob!

Cuddlier_Wolf_Than_Cuddly_Wolfy has left the chatroom

**Toodles until next time. Sorry it's a shorty.**


End file.
